With the development and widespread use of smart terminals, mobile terminals such as mobile phones and tablet computers have become indispensable to people's life and greatly facilitate the users' daily life.
Usually a mobile terminal is provided with an earphone and a microphone at an upper end and a lower end thereof respectively. The microphone is used to receive sound information of the user and the earphone is used to play the sound information of the caller so as to accomplish the communication function. However, mobile terminals generally have a same or similar design; that is, the display screen occupies most of the front surface area of the mobile terminal and the upper end and the lower end of the mobile terminal are designed to be relatively symmetric with each other, which makes it difficult to identify the disposition direction of the mobile terminal. Consequently, a user who is to answer a call has to firstly identify whether the mobile terminal is being held in a correct direction, and otherwise the microphone located at the lower end would become far away from the sound source location to possibly cause distortion of the sound information received from the user. This is because that, if the sound of the user is distant from the microphone located at the lower end, the sound information acquired by the microphone or the sound information received by the caller via the communication device of the caller would be greatly affected to cause a significant difference from the actual sound information of the user. This might cause a communication barrier in the communication process.
Accordingly, the prior art technologies that requires identifying the direction of the mobile terminal before starting the communication cannot satisfy people's demand for making a call conveniently, clearly and accurately.